Sister Dearest
by Batflight
Summary: Short story about Fidget on his way to see his sister after the incident. It also tells how he first meet her.


Sister Dearest 

As I walked down the hallway I grinded my hands together, almost drawing blood. It would be the first time I would see my sister in almost three months. I looked questionably into Gingers soft, yet malicious eyes. She had assured me that it would be easier than I thought, but I'm not sure I believed her. Two large security guards guided us from each side. They really didn't need to come, I was better now, but the hospital staff wanted to be sure.

I thought about Kye the whole time we were walking. I recalled how I had met my little sister. I was about six years old, at home being baby-sited by Ginger. I was having a good time, running around, flying up to the ceiling and hiding from her. I swear I almost drove that girl insane. She was only sixteen, poor, poor Ginger.

Suddenly mum flew through the door (not literally) and scooped me up as I was running from Gin. "Oh baby, I have some wonderful news!" I looked at her merrily (hey, I can be cute when I want). "What mummy?" I asked. "I found you a new sister!" The smile was wiped off my face. "Another one!" I said exhaustedly. Ginger and mom laughed. "Oh hush, you love Ginger." I gave her a dirty look and mumbled angrily.

"So, how did this happen?" Asked Gin. Mum smiled. "I was walking down the street to visit the… grave… when I saw this little girl begging on the street corner. She is only four, and she was all covered in dirt, and the poor thing was wet! I'm not even going to mention how horrible the rags were on her. I went up to her and asked where her parents were, and she said 'I do not know. Dad has been gone for a long time, and mummy left me at home and didn't come back. It was a really long time, then the police came and took me away.' The poor thing! Apparently the orphanages in the area were so full that they had to turn her out into the streets! You know I couldn't leave her there."

Then she motioned her hands and I saw a little white head poke out around the corner. "Come here darling." Mum said gently, and slowly the little mouse girl came out and stood before us. She was as bad looking as mum said she was. "Ginger, Fidget, meet your new sister, Kieda."

I looked at her strangely. "That's a weird name." She looked at me as if offended. "Yeah, well so is Fidget!" That brat! This was my home, and she was the new kid. I stuck my tongue out at her, and turned my head and ignored her. "Fidget!" Mum said. "What? She started it!" Mum put me down and looked at me.

"Say you're sorry." She said before pushing me forward and whacking my bum. "Owe!" I squeaked, and walked towards Kye. As I got closer, she seemed to quiver. I wondered why. "Sorry." I whispered. "It's ok, 'm sorry to." She said innocently. I then took a good look at her.

Her long blond hair was dirty and mangled. It looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a long time. She was wearing an old torn up gray dress, which was filled with holes. Her face was covered in dirt, as well as her arms and hands. She looked like she might have bruises, but I couldn't tell because of all of the dirt.

What interested me the most were her beautiful blue eyes. Looking into them was like flying over the ocean just before sunset when the water is calm, and the sky and it look as if there is no separation. Her eyes were full of innocence and beauty, even a slight sadness, but what fascinated me the most was the way she squinted them. It implied anger, a vengeance that she sought out. Who knows if I will ever learn why?

That night we cleaned her up, and Ginger gave her some old cloths, to large, but much better than her old ones. During that night I had heard her crying and gone into her room. It was a while ago, and I don't remember much except she had had a bad dream, and I stayed with her for the night, making sure she slept well. She has been with us ever since.

Now here I was, walking down a hallway in a recovery hospital, going to see my disabled sister. When we reached the door I began to quiver. Ginger whispered sweetly, "it's ok, she is still our sister." I felt guilty about not wanting to see her, but I was afraid. Afraid that it would all change if I actually saw her like that. The life we had once lived was now just a delusion in my mind, but still I wanted to imagine it. Seeing her would stop that.

I was going to see my sister. I know I missed her to death, and I can only imagine how sad she has felt. Why am I so selfish? I hate myself. No, I have Basil. This isn't my fault, it's his, and for it, he will pay. As I opened the door to Kye's room I repeated the words that I had been chanting in my head since I came back to reality. "He will pay…"

Authors note: Fidget and Basil are copyright Disney, but every one else belongs to me.


End file.
